


Comfort And Slang

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Emma's upset about her loss, Christian knows all about it.





	Comfort And Slang

He was there because it had the makings of John’s last match. Sure, they weren’t the best of friends but the golden boy had a strong bond with Adam and since Adam couldn’t make it, the responsibility fell to Jay. If he was being completely honest, there was only four matches that he was actually interested in. If he had a microphone in front of him he could have built it up as if he cared about all of them but he couldn’t force his mind to hype him up for the entire pay per view. One of the matches that caught his eye was the women’s match. “Nice going, Nightmare.” A smirk took to his features as Alexa walked back. They hadn’t had much time together but the time they shared in passing made him like the girl.

As the other girls walked back, Christian felt for them. It was scripted and they knew the outcome though it was still a loss and impossible to ignore. An arm hugged around Sasha and a disappointed hug was felt. “It was a great match.” Spending the time with Sasha, Bayley slipped by unnoticed. “You’ll get it again sooner or later.” The colorful hair was rubbed against his chin as she nodded. “Now I’m gonna tell you what I used to tell Adam- I love you but you’re smelling funky.” She tossed back a smile and a friendly tease. “Yeah, that’s what working for a living does.” Jay shook his head. “Ya know, I used to hear that from him too.” The four time champ walked away with a laugh.

That’s when he saw Emma. She looked heartbroken and slightly pissed. “Hey, you doing okay.” It seemed to be enough to set her off. He wasn’t sure if it was the soft tears she was holding back or the fact that her accent seemed to get thicker while she complained about never getting a chance. “Alright. C'mere.” He wrapped his arms around her. Being friends with Ryder made him get closer with Tenille. It wasn’t that bad until now. If she hadn’t been the kid’s ex, he would have been able to treat her as anyone else in the back. However, now there was a base relationship that made him feel something. “You went out there and you weren’t in the fight, you were the fight.” Long fingers were stroked through the highlighted hair. “You were amazing out there.” He knew first hand that being amazing didn’t make for tv time and rewards. He was lucky to have the IC title and tag titles to go after. She only had one title to try for.

“You want some food?” The moment he asked, he should have taken it back. He was there for John. Though would Cena even noticed? Her head was raised and her stained lips looked dim against the shine of her eyes as she laughed. “Food’s funny?” She laughed harder at his confusion before clearing it up for him. “After a match, when Matt suggested we eat, he meant root.” The Canadian raised an eyebrow while the dots were connected. “I meant- the kid’s an idiot.” A tender hand was placed on his chest. “Good. Cause I’m starving.”


End file.
